¿Final Alternativo? (Lucina x Avatar)
by OuryuuXIX
Summary: Una decisión puede cambiar el destino, la historia y el futuro, aunque eso signifique perder algo muy preciado... Si alguien quiere apoyarme, ya sea con sugerencias o algo, pueden comentar, y si quieren pueden apoyarme en Patreon para estar motivado y compartir mas historias así con ustedes. Cualquier aportación es buena, y por último, les dejo el link: www.patreon.com/OuryuuXIX


sabía que esto pasaría. pensé que podría vivir en paz teniendo una vida normal y una familia amorosa una vez que terminara esta guerra, pero no fue así. al principio no quería creerlo ni mucho menos aceptarlo, pero conforme las piezas iban encajando, tenía sentido de que algo en mi estaba mal. y ahora pienso en todo eso cuando mi vida se está desvaneciendo lentamente.

todo esto empezó la segunda vez que nos encontramos con Valldar, ahora coronado como rey de Plegia, reemplazando a Gangrel. tuvimos que ir a ese país para pedir recursos para ir a Valm a luchar, ya que Walhart el Conquistador amenazaba con invadir nuestras tierras y ni nosotros ni Regna Ferox contábamos con medios para desplazarnos por el mar. al llegar a Plegia, le explicamos nuestra situación a Valldar y llegamos a un acuerdo, pero no contábamos con la sorpresa que nos íbamos a encontrar. Valldar nos presentó a su hierofante, que resultó ser exactamente igual a mí, incluso hasta en el nombre. principalmente yo estaba sorprendido y asustado a la vez porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando. más tarde, en la noche, estaba haciendo mi ronda nocturna en el campamento, cuando empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la vista se me hacía borrosa y me estaba mareando. en eso, apareció Valldar frente a mí, diciéndome cosas como que afirmaba ser mi padre, y de que debería aceptar mi destino de unirme a Grima y cosas así, pero gracias a que Chrom se acercó a verme porque me sentía mal, Valldar se alejó. después de eso, empecé a tener fuertes pesadillas sobre posibles eventos o visiones del futuro o del pasado. en uno de esos sueños me veía a mí mismo en un lugar totalmente oscuro, y frente a mi estaba ese hierofante emanando un aura oscura y con una enorme sonrisa maligna me decía:

\- ¿por qué sigues dudando de tu destino? ¿por qué sigues haciéndote el bueno, si tu misión en esta vida es llevar el caos y la destrucción por todo el mundo? ¿acaso se te olvidó quién eres en realidad? ¡tú y yo somos el mismo ser! ¡TÚ YO SOMOS GRIMA! -

en otra pesadilla, Lucina, Chrom y yo estábamos tratando de huir de un castillo, cuando se apareció Valldar frente a nosotros y me pidió que le quite el Emblema de Fuego a Chrom para así despertar a Grima. Por más que quería resistir, mi cuerpo se movía solo,

como si de una marioneta se tratara. en eso, Valldar nos explicó que era inútil que me resistiera, ya que él es mi padre y puede manipularme a su antojo.

en otra pesadilla, estábamos Chrom y yo en otro castillo, que más bien parecía una especie de altar, en donde abundaba una energía oscura muy poderosa. Chrom y yo estábamos encerrados en una barrera oscura, y Valldar nos estaba esperando. entre los dos lo estábamos atacando, y cuando finalmente lo habíamos derrotado, Valldar nos lanzó su último ataque. yo logré reaccionar a tiempo y empujé a Chrom para que no le alcance el ataque, pero dándome de lleno a mí. Chrom se acercó para levantarme y preguntarme si estaba bien, pero de repente empecé a ver borroso y a marearme. y cuando recuperé el control, vi horrorizado que Chrom tenía una lanza eléctrica insertada en un costado, que de alguna manera inexplicable yo le había hecho. eso me hizo gritar hasta que logré despertarme, levantándome de golpe. al lado de mi catre estaba Lucina, y con cara de preocupación me preguntó si estaba bien, y que desde hace 3 días que no me levantaba, además de que me decía que mientras estaba dormido a veces gritaba.

ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé de tener esas horribles pesadillas a tal punto de que casi se me iban olvidando. un día, mientras limpiaba mi tienda de campaña, Lucina se acercó a hablar conmigo de lo que ocurre en el futuro de donde viene. al parecer, los resurrectos han sometido a toda la humanidad, y los sobrevivientes que quedan apenas luchan por escapar, y la razón por la que vino a nuestra época es para evitar que ese futuro ocurra, así que, como estratega y tercero al mando, es mi responsabilidad de salir victoriosos de esta guerra. yo le dije que no se preocupe, y que haré todo lo posible para ganar sin sufrir ni una sola pérdida. para mí, todos los miembros de los Custodios son importantes por igual, sobre todo ella y Chrom. Lucina me agradeció con una bella sonrisa, cosa rara en ella, porque siempre la he visto muy seria y hasta ahora no la había visto sonreír.

poco tiempo después, vi a Lucina sola afuera del campamento, contemplando el cielo estrellado de la noche. cuando le pregunté que qué hacía ahí, me dijo que a veces miraba las estrellas, porque en su época no brillaban tanto como en la nuestra. también pasó algo similar cuando la vi pasear por un campo de flores en el día, y me dijo que nunca había visto tantas flores en un solo lugar y que en su época toda la tierra era un desierto incultivable. la noche en que la vi contemplando las estrellas me dijo que estaba preocupada por sus compañeros que se quedaron en el futuro, y también de los que, junto con ella, vinieron a esta época, pero se separaron durante el viaje. además, también me contó que Chrom murió de un ataque a traición por su mejor amigo, y por eso siente desconfianza hacia todos los miembros del ejército, y siempre trata de que no le pase nada para evitar que eso ocurra y así poder cambiar el futuro. yo estaba preocupado por ella, porque debe estar soportando una carga muy pesada, y eso le ha hecho descuidar su salud y condición física, ya que últimamente la he visto comer y dormir muy poco o casi nada, así que le dije que no tiene sentido que se descuide de esa forma por llevar a cabo la misión de cambiar la historia, si no se cuida a ella misma. también le dije que ella es muy importante para mí y que no podía soportar ver cómo se hacía daño a sí misma. aunque yo no era nadie para decirle lo que tiene que hacer, le hice que comiera lo que le preparé y que descanse lo suficiente para que se recupere y se sienta mejor. Lucina me agradeció con una sonrisa, pero esta vez sus mejillas se habían ruborizado. eso hizo que mi corazón latiera con mucha fuerza. después de cenar, me quedé con ella para asegurarme de que se quede dormida, y al cabo de un rato durmió profundamente. le platiqué a Chrom la situación de Lucina, y se puso de acuerdo de que nos tomemos unos días de descanso para reponer fuerzas y sentirnos mejor. después de hablar con él, al acercarme a la tienda de Lucina, mi corazón volvió a latir con más fuerza. no quería creerlo, pero esto lo confirma: me había enamorado de Lucina.

me daba vergüenza de decirle a Chrom lo que sentía por su hija, pero por más intento olvidarlo, no puedo. reuní valor para decirle la verdad, y aunque me dé una paliza o me corte la cabeza, al menos me sentiré tranquilo de haber liberado estos sentimientos por Lucina. cuando le dije que me había enamorado de su hija, Chrom me dio un abrazo y me dijo.

\- es la mejor noticia que me has dado. mi hija no puede estar en mejores manos. tienes mi permiso y bendición de casarte con ella. -

su respuesta me sorprendió. creí que me iba a coser a espadazos o a expulsarme de los Custodios, pero no fue así. ya podía confesar a Lucina lo que sentía por ella, así que solo falta el momento adecuado para hacerlo. al final, el momento había llegado. Lucina estaba otra vez contemplando las estrellas, y me acerqué a ella y le dije.

\- hola Lucina. perdón por interrumpirte si estabas viendo las estrellas, pero quería darte esto. -

\- ¡vaya, que flores tan hermosas! ¡y huelen divinamente! -

\- me alegra que te gusten. -

\- en mi mundo no hay flores. la tierra se ha convertido en un desierto estéril. pero mejor no pensemos en eso. dime, ¿qué estamos celebrando? -

\- nada. solo quería animarte un poco. -

\- lo siento mucho. no deberías preocuparte tanto. -

\- ¡no es nada! te aprecio mucho y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. aunque bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. te aprecio, eso es seguro, y eres la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos, y ¡pues eres más que eso! ¡mucho más! no te traje ese ramo solo para animarte. lo he hecho porque... estoy enamorado de ti. -

\- ¡¿qué?! -

\- ¡Lucina, estoy locamente enamorado de ti! ¡he intentado negarlo, pero es inútil! hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, y todavía nos quedan tantas adversidades por superar... ¡y mis sentimientos no cambian por eso. da igual lo que haya pasado o pasará. te amo Lucina, con todo mi corazón. -

\- me alegra que me lo hayas dicho. tú también te has adueñado de mi corazón. -

\- ¿de veras? vaya... ¡escucharte decir esas dulces palabras me llena de alegría! Lucina, te prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado, y el de Chrom, pase lo que pase. y no importa el camino que quieras seguir; ¡yo lo seguiré contigo! -

\- ¡y no nos detendremos hasta alcanzar el brillante futuro que nos espera! ¡juntos! -

Lucina me miró fijamente, y con lágrimas de felicidad y una hermosa sonrisa, me dijo.

\- te quiero. y pase lo que pase... disfrutaré al máximo cada momento contigo. -

después de eso, Lucina y yo nos casamos y nuestra vida juntos ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, y le agradezco a los dioses por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser feliz junto con la persona a quién amo. mientras estábamos en nuestro viaje, hemos conocido a algunos de los viajeros que vinieron junto con Lucina, como Brady, hijo de Donnel y Maribelle, Kjelle, hija de Gregor y Sully, Yarne, hijo de Palne y Vaike, Severa, hija de Cordelia y Frederick, Laurent, hijo de Miriel y Ricken, Noire, hija de Tharja y Henry, Gerome, hijo de Zelcher y Virion, Nah, hija de Nowi y Gaius, Owain, hijo de Lissa y Libra, Íñigo, hijo de Oliva y Stahl, y hasta conocimos a Cynthia, la hermana menor de Lucina. en una ocasión, nos enteramos de que unos resurrectos estaban asaltando un santuario, y alguien había llegado ahí de la nada. al llegar, vi a lo lejos auna chica de cabello azul que llevaba una ropa similar a la mía, y parecía que estaba confundida. mientras ella se abría paso entre las ruinas, me di cuenta que ella movía la espada exactamente igual que Lucina, y a la vez usaba ataques mágicos a distancia, usando los mismos movimientos con las manos que yo. al hablar con ella, resultó que esa chica era mi hija y al parecer había perdido la memoria como yo. después de acabar con los resurrectos del santuario, le pedí a mi hija Linfan que venga conmigo, aunque eso signifique que tiene que participar en esta guerra. después de hablar con Lucina, se desmayó de la impresión, literalmente, al ver a Linfan.

pasó un tiempo, y una noche, en un sueño, estábamos Lissa, Chrom, Lucina y yo en un templo sagrado o algo parecido, en donde estaba frente a nosotros una entidad imponente que emanaba una luz muy brillante, probablemente se trataba de Naga, el Dragón Divino. ella nos dijo que existían dos formas de vencer a Grima. la primera era que, si Chrom daba el golpe final con la Falchion, después de haberlo debilitado lo suficiente, Grima regresaría a su sueño eterno, pero no moriría. pero si hubiera una forma de que se diera a sí mismo el golpe final, entonces moriría definitivamente. en eso, me vio fijamente, y me dijo que yo poseía la misma esencia de Grima. es decir, que Grima y yo somos el mismo ser, y si yo le daba el golpe final, tanto el Dragón Caído como yo moriríamos. cuando todos se retiraron, yo me quedé un poco más con Naga y le pregunté si era posible que si alguien me matara, Grima también moriría, y me respondió que debe ser alguien que tenga un arma que posea la energía oscura de Grima, o que yo transfiera esa energía al arma y hacer que alguien acabe conmigo.

después de despertar de ese sueño, empecé a sentirme triste, porque pensaba que iba a vivir feliz junto a la familia que acababa de formar. así que, para asegurarme de que el futuro de Linfan sí iba a tener lugar, Lucina y yo hicimos el amor por última vez antes de continuar con nuestro viaje. esta vez, estaba seguro de que el nacimiento de Linfan ocurrirá. después de reunir cuatro de las cinco gemas en el Emblema de Fuego, nos enteramos de que Valldar tenía la última, y que estaba dispuesto a entregarla, así que fuimos a Plegia, pero nos preparamos por si se trataba de una trampa. y en efecto, y como Frederick el Cauto lo había predicho, Valldar nos tendió una emboscada para quitarnos el Emblema de Fuego y así despertar a Grima. por suerte, a duras penas logramos escapar, pero antes de llegar a la salida, Valldar apareció frente a nosotros para decirnos que no podíamos huir de nuestro destino. de pronto, empecé a sentirme mal, no veía casi nada y mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo. de pronto, pude ver que le quitaba el Emblema de Fuego Chrom para dárselo a Valldar. eso hizo recordar aquel sueño que tuve. ¡se había hecho realidad!

cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, estaba más que avergonzado por lo que hice. me sentía culpable, asqueado de mí mismo, y lo único que podía hacer era pedir perdón, aunque eso no solucione lo que pasó. Chrom me dijo que me calme y que mejor nos concentremos en cazarlo. yo tenía miedo de que volvería a utilizarme para hacerles daño, porque tal parece que esta sangre maldita permite que mi padre controle mi cuerpo. Chrom y Frederick trataban de animarme, diciendo que no me rindiera y que podía luchar contra eso, pero yo aún tenía miedo. ellos insistían en que no me preocupara, y aunque les dije que lo intentaría, en el fondo sentía que era la última vez en hablar con ellos. al día siguiente, empecé a limpiar y guardar todas mis pertenencias como si me fuera a ir del campamento para siempre, y al final escribí una carta de despedida, guardándola dentro de un libro de estrategias que dejé sobre el escritorio, y al terminar, salí del campamento. estaba contemplando el suicidio, pero no llevaba conmigo ningún tipo de arma. de hecho, todas mis pertenencias las dejé en el campamento, así que lo único que me quedaba era alejarme de Ylisse todo lo posible para que no se complete la resurrección de Grima. apenas caminé unos pasos fuera del campamento, y me encontré con Lucina. estaba a punto de ponerse el sol, y el ambiente se sentía de una forma que describiría como triste. Lucina se acercó y me dijo.

\- discúlpame, pero, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas? -

\- ¿de qué se trata? -

\- es sobre mi padre. tengo algunos recuerdos suyos. ya sabes... de cuando era pequeña y eso. de antes de que él... muriera. -

\- entiendo. -

\- era un hombre fuerte y generoso, y todo el mundo se refería a él con mucho cariño. cuentan que fue valiente hasta el final. siempre había ansiado conocerlo mejor. y ahora que tengo la oportunidad... me doy cuenta de la gran pérdida que supondrá su muerte. por eso, no permitiré que le ocurra nada. -

\- te entiendo. es normal; lo quieres. al igual que yo, y todos los demás. -

en eso, la expresión de Lucina cambió de alegría a preocupación y tristeza.

\- espero que puedas perdonarme. -

al decir eso, Lucina alzó su espada, apuntándome al pecho.

\- ¡¿Lucina?! ¡¿qué haces?! -

\- ¡no te muevas! no me queda más remedio que poner fin a tu vida. -

yo ya estaba preparado para morir, pero nunca pensé que mi propia esposa me mataría.

\- en el futuro, tu... tú eres el asesino de mi padre. hasta ahora, ni siquiera yo lo tenía claro. sabía que el autor de su muerte había sido su mejor amigo... y tras ver la gran amistad que los une, llegué incluso a ponerlo en duda. y, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió anteriormente, me ha convencido. Valldar consigue anular por completo tu voluntad. y me temo que será él quien te force a matar a Chrom. -

al decir eso, se me vino a la memoria aquel sueño en donde mataba a Chrom con la lanza eléctrica.

\- si mi padre está en lo cierto, tal vez podamos cambiar nuestro destino. y para eso, no nos queda de otra que hacer algún sacrificio. ¡lo siento de veras! sé y estoy consciente de que es un asesinato, pero... -

Lucina no podía completar la frase porque empezaba a llorar.

\- ¡por favor! ¡no me lo pongas más difícil! no te resistas y te prometo que será una muerte rápida. si de verdad aprecias a Chrom, debes dejar que te mate. -

yo estaba listo para morir por el bien de todos y del futuro, así que le respondí sonriendo.

\- está bien. mi vida es tuya, siempre lo ha sido. -

al decir eso, Lucina volvió a llorar.

\- ¡no me mires así! ¡te quiero! ¡no te das cuenta de lo difícil que me resulta todo esto! -

\- daré mi vida por Chrom, por ti y por nuestra hija que viene en camino. -

\- ¿¡qué?! -

\- la última vez que hicimos el amor, me aseguré de que hayas quedado embarazada, para que así Linfan pueda existir. y estoy seguro de ello porque últimamente te he visto más cansada de lo normal, y comes mucho más que antes, además de las frecuentes náuseas y vómitos que has tenido. -

\- pero... -

\- solo quiero que antes de que me mates, me gustaría decirte éstas últimas palabras. quiero que seas feliz, aunque ya no esté contigo. para eso, nuestra hija estará a tu lado para que no te sientas sola. dile a Chrom que él fue como un hermano para mí, y dale las gracias por haberme ayudado aquel día en que nos conocimos y por haberme dado la confianza de ser un miembro más de los Custodios. dile que lo aprecio mucho y que siempre lo cuidaré al igual que a ti desde donde me encuentre. dile a todos los miembros de los Custodios que también los quiero mucho y que sean felices una vez que se acabe la guerra. sí muero, quiero irme tranquilamente sabiendo que todos serán felices. eso es lo único que me importa. -

la espada de Lucina empezó a temblar. apenas podía sostenerla de tanto que lloraba.

\- no... por todos los dioses... no puedo... -

\- estoy listo. cuando quieras. -

decía eso mientras cerraba los ojos. Lucina rompió en llanto.

\- ¡maldita sea! ¡no soy capaz! ¡te amo demasiado! lo siento. lo siento de veras. ¡perdóname por favor! -

decía eso mientras bajaba lentamente su espada. entonces si ella no podía hacerlo, lo haré yo. antes de acabar con mi vida, mis últimas palabras fueron.

\- Lucina, quiero que sepas que hago esto por el amor que te tengo, por el aprecio que siento por tu padre, y por el cariño que siento por el resto de los Custodios. por favor, dile a mi hija Linfan, tanto la que vino del futuro como la que viene en camino, que las amo. -

acto seguido, me acerqué a Lucina para besarla apasionadamente, mientras con una mano llenaba su espada de la energía oscura de Grima. cuando ya estaba listo, alcé la espada y me la clavé en el estómago, mientras la seguía besando. Lucina se dió cuenta de lo que hice cuando empezó a probar la sangre que salía de mi boca por la herida.

\- ¡¿qué hiciste?! -

moribundo, pude decirle.

\- en un sueño... Naga me dijo que... la única manera de destruir para siempre a Grima... era que él mismo se atacara... y como Grima y yo somos el mismo ser... lo que me pase... también le pasará a él... tú misma lo dijiste... para salvar el futuro... hay que hacer algún sacrificio... y ese sacrificio seré yo... por fin descansaré... nadie más sufrirá... por mi culpa... me sacrifiqué... por amor... te amo... Lucina... -

* A PARTIR DE ÉSTE PUNTO, EL AUTOR CUENTA EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA *

Lucina se quedó en shock cuando su esposo le dijo sus últimas palabras, y al cabo de unos segundos rompió en llanto. sus gritos alarmaron a Chrom, que estaba cerca de ahí, y al ver la escena, le preguntó a su hija qué había pasado. Lucina le contó todo y Chrom también lloró. no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su hermana. de pronto, el cuerpo del estratega empezó a desaparecer en una nube oscura hasta que se desvaneció por completo, dejando únicamente la espada en el suelo, sin la energía oscura. Chrom y Lucina seguían llorando, pero de repente apareció Valldar frente a ellos y exclamó furiosamente.

\- ¡MALDITOS SIERVOS DE NAGA! ¡¿QUÉ HAN HECHO?! ¡MATARON A MI HIJO Y ESO HIZO QUE GRIMA TAMBIÉN MURIERA! -

Chrom miró a Valldar fijamente con mucho odio y dijo.

\- él se sacrificó por nosotros y por el bien del futuro como un héroe. él mismo sabía que era una amenaza para todos desde que se enteró que Grima y él son la misma entidad, y para cambiar el futuro y terminar con la guerra, no le quedó de otra que sacrificarse por el bien de todos. y para que finalmente descanse en paz, solo falta destruirte. -

Chrom se abalanzó contra Valldar y con toda su furia empezó a atacarlo. el hechicero apenas podía defenderse. Lucina todavía estaba en shock pero al poco rato reaccionó y ayudó a su padre a acabar con Valldar. la batalla duró poco, y al final, ambos dieron el último ataque al mismo tiempo con toda su fuerza. Valldar se desvaneció en una nube oscura, y eso significa que al fin habían ganado. después de eso, ambos marcaron el lugar donde murió el estratega y regresaron al campamento para dar la trágica noticia. hubo diferentes tipos de reacciones: Lon'zu, Vaike, Gregor, Basilio, Sully, Flavia, Say'ri, Frederick, Virion, Henry, Gaius, Kellam y Stahl se quedaron tan sorprendidos que no podían creerlo, Tharja se puso histérica y lloró a gritos desesperadamente, Libra bajó la cabeza y lloró en silencio, Miriel solo se quedó callada pero su cara reflejaba tristeza, Donnel no sabía que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, Sumia, Cordelia y Zelcher trataban de consolar a sus esposos pero ellas lloraban más que ellos, Palne cruzó los brazos y lloraba en silencio, y los más afectados por la muerte del estratega al punto que no paraban de llorar y gritar fueron Lissa, Nowi, Anna, Ricken, Tiki y Maribelle. pero de todos, la que más sufrió fue Linfan que incluso se desmayó. más tarde, la chica despertó en la tienda que era de su padre, y al ver sus cosas volvió a llorar. pero al acercarse a su escritorio, vió el libro de estrategias con el cual intentó hacerle una broma tratando de esconderlo, lo tomó y de entre las hojas salió una carta, la que había escrito su padre antes de morir. Linfan no quería leer la carta por miedo, así que se la llevó a su abuelo Chrom para que se la leyera en voz alta, pero él tuvo la idea de que mejor se reunieran todos para que escuchen las últimas palabras que dejó el estratega. al día siguiente, los Custodios se reunieron en el lugar donde murió el estratega, y ahí estaba una lápida para poder recordarlo. Chrom fue el primero en hablar.

\- Custodios, estamos reunidos aquí para rendir tributo a un hombre que, con su sacrificio, ha dado fin a la guerra y cambiado el futuro. al darse cuenta de que él y Grima son la misma entidad por medio de sus pesadillas, se sentía culpable de ser el causante del siniestro futuro de donde vienen Lucina y el resto de nuestros descendientes. y para evitar que ese futuro se cumpliera, tenía que morir. el hierofante que estaba ese día que fuimos a pedir recursos para la batalla en Valm resultó que venía del futuro, y es el mismo que se unió a Grima y provocó el apocalipsis a nuestro reino. y como él y nuestro amigo caído son el mismo ser, ambos murieron y así se evitó el fin del mundo. damos gracias a su sacrificio, y les pido a todos un minuto de silencio por nuestro estratega. -

todos guardaron silencio y oraron por un minuto. al terminar, Chrom siguió con el discurso.

\- ahora, me gustaría que todos los aquí presentes dediquen unas últimas palabras a nuestro amigo y héroe que ahora está descansando en paz en los brazos de Naga. -

Frederick fue el primero en pasar al frente.

\- como guardián principal del príncipe Chrom, y segundo al mando de los Custodios de Ylisse, al principio que nos lo encontramos tirado en el campo, yo desconfiaba de él. más sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se ganó la confianza del ejército a tal punto de que ahora dependíamos de él. y ahora, con éste acto, no solo se ha ganado mi confianza, sino todo mi respeto. quizás no poseía una excelente condición física ya que no duraba mucho en mis sesiones de entrenamiento, mas lo compensaba con su intelecto a la hora de elaborar estrategias las cuales hemos salido victoriosos en todas las batallas hasta ahora. en este momento, y a nombre de los Custodios de Ylisse, rindo mi más sentido pésame a Lucina y Linfan, la familia que nuestro soldado caído acababa de formar. gracias por su atención. -

el siguiente a pasar enfrente fue Vaike.

\- es la primera vez que asisto a un funeral, y la verdad no sé qué decir. durante mis años en los Custodios he visto soldados caídos en el campo de batalla, pero nunca antes a alguien cuya muerte nos afectó a todos. como dijo Frederick, éste chico no destacaba mucho en fuerza pero su inteligencia era inigualable. por último, a modo de ofrenda, dejo una de mis mejores hachas para que siempre lleve un recuerdo de nosotros allá a donde va. ofrezco mis condolencias a Lucina y Linfan. -

a continuación, Virion pasó al frente a hablar.

\- para mí, ser noble no es únicamente nacer en una cuna de oro o tener sangre azul, sino que un verdadero noble destaca por sus acciones hacia los demás. ésta guerra me ha abierto los ojos y me mostró la dura y cruel realidad que hay fuera de las paredes de un castillo. yo mismo he vivido en carne propia lo que es la pobreza extrema cuando lo perdí todo durante la guerra: mi gente, mi castillo, mi reino... y quién me enseñó a levantarme de la desesperación no fue ningún noble, sino mi gran amigo y rival en el juego de estrategias simuladas aquí presente. él hizo un sacrificio muy noble, y nadie entiende más que yo de nobleza. si algún día recupero mi país y a mi gente, levantaré una estatua en su honor, justo al lado de la mía, para recordarlo por siempre como el héroe que me ayudó a recuperar mi reino. y asimismo, prometo, delante de su tumba, que recuperaré la confianza de mi pueblo con trabajo duro. y si para eso tengo que trabajar incluso en el campo, lo haré con mucho gusto. presento a Lucina y su querida hija mis más sinceras condolencias. -

Kellam fue el siguiente en pasar.

\- quizás nadie se acuerde de mi, y creo que la mayoría ni siquiera saben quién soy, pero el único que si se daba cuenta de mi existencia era mi amigo aquí presente. y ahora que ya no está, entonces quiere decir que otra vez nadie me notará y me volveré a quedar solo de nuevo. en fin, no me costará nada volver a acostumbrarme. es lamentable que se haya ido de esa forma, aunque haya significado el fin de la guerra. mi mas sentido pesame a su familia. -

Stahl fue el próximo en pasar.

\- es una pena ver que se ha ido el elemento más importante de nuestra armada. y a pesar de que la guerra ha terminado, todavía quedan cosas por hacer, como sanar las heridas que dicha guerra nos dejó, reconstruir las ciudades y pueblos que fueron devastados, y brindar apoyo a quienes lo necesitan. y seremos nosotros los que nos encargaremos de esa labor. si algún día llego a ser capitán de la guardia de Ylisse, dedicaré un día entero para honrar a nuestro amigo caído. -

Gaius pasó al frente, y dejó una ofrenda de dulces sobre la tumba del estratega, al lado del hacha que dejó Vaike.

\- no hay nada más amargo que ver morir a un compañero muy importante para todos. gracias a él, hemos obtenido todas estas dulces victorias en el campo de batalla. aunque casi no hablaba con él, si se siente feo que ya no esté entre nosotros. No tengo mucho que decir, ya que es la primera vez que estoy en un funeral, pero me gustaría compensarlo regalando esta ofrenda de mis mejores dulces a Lucina y Linfan, a modo de condolencia. -

Gregor fue el siguiente en pasar.

\- muerte ser siempre triste, y a todos llegarnos algún día, a veces temprano que antes. muerte de nuestro amigo dejarnos un gran vacío a todos, pero a la vez salvarnos a todos y al mundo de la destrucción. Gregor ofrecer pésame a familia de soldado caído. -

Y así, fueron pasando uno por uno los miembros de los Custodios a ofrecer sus últimas palabras a su amigo caído, y al final, Lucina y Linfan pasaron al frente.

\- Les agradezco mucho a todos por haber asistido a darle el último adiós a la persona que cambió el destino e hizo del futuro un lugar mejor. También les agradezco sus condolencias y palabras de apoyo en éstos momentos tan difíciles. Ahora, me gustaría que mi padre leyera las últimas palabras que dejó mi esposo en una carta antes de morir. -

Chrom estaba nervioso por saber lo que el estratega había escrito en esa carta, pero tomó valor y pasó al frente.

\- Amigos Custodios. Antes de terminar con ésta ceremonia, voy a leer en voz alta una carta que contiene las últimas palabras de nuestro estratega aquí presente. Ésta carta fue encontrada por mi nieta Linfan dentro de un libro que usaba su padre en vida. Ahora, procederé con la lectura. -

Chrom abrió la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

\- "Estoy seguro de que algún día será encontrada ésta carta y alguien la leerá en voz alta, así que mis últimas palabras van para todos los miembros de los Custodios. Primero que nada, quisiera pedirle perdón a todos si es que llegué a morir antes de que ésta carta sea descubierta. La verdad, mi muerte era más que obligatoria, si es que queríamos acabar con la guerra y evitar así la resurrección de Grima. Desde que empecé a sufrir terribles pesadillas sobre eventos del pasado o del futuro, sabía que algo en mí estaba mal. Al principio quería negarlo, pero el día que fuimos al castillo de Valldar por la última gema, descubrí una verdad que no podía negar: además de ser el hijo de Valldar, Grima y yo somos el mismo ser. Por eso, mi padre pudo controlar mi cuerpo e hizo que le quite el Emblema de Fuego a Chrom. Afortunadamente, descubrí en un sueño la manera de acabar con Grima definitivamente, pero para eso tenía que acabar con mi propia vida. Pero antes de morir, me gustaría decir unas últimas palabras a los miembros de los Custodios, a quienes quiero y aprecio con mucho cariño.

Chrom: Te doy las gracias por haberme ayudado ese día cuando me encontraste tirado en el campo, y también te agradezco la oportunidad que me diste de unirme a los Custodios como el estratega de tu ejército. También te agradezco mucho que me diste la oportunidad de ser feliz casándome con tu hija Lucina, y gracias a eso conocí a mi hermosa hija Linfan, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Quiero que sepas que, donde quiera que me encuentre, siempre te seguiré recordando como el gran amigo que fuiste. Solo espero que, cuando la guerra haya terminado, debes gobernar bien Ylisse, para que no se vuelva a repetir los errores que otros gobernantes cometieron en el pasado.

Lissa: Me hubiera gustado que nos llevemos mejor, pero tus bromas nos estaban distanciando. Espero que algún día reflexiones y madures porque tienes que crecer y ser más responsable como la princesa que eres. Espero que tú y tu hermano hagan que la paz de este reino dure para siempre, y te deseo lo mejor si es que la guerra termina después de mi muerte.

Frederick: A pesar de que en un principio no nos llevábamos del todo bien y siempre sospechabas de mí, en el fondo te consideraba un gran compañero y amigo con quien podía depositar toda mi confianza. Espero que sigas cuidando a Chrom y Lissa si yo ya no estoy en este mundo.

Sully: Eres una mujer que se ganó todo mi respeto, al demostrar que no todas las mujeres son iguales, e incluso pueden hacer trabajos de hombres y otras cosas mucho mejor que ellos. Tu gran valor, fuerza y determinación por ser un ejemplo para todas las mujeres es digno de ser admirado. Espero que sigas así, para que ayudes a las demás mujeres a superarse, pero sin descuidar a tu familia. Por último, me gustaría pedirte perdón por aquel incidente con las algas secas. No era mi intención hacerte daño, lo hacía por tu salud.

Virion: Estoy seguro que en las sesiones de batallas simuladas en el tablero hacías trampa, pero nunca descubrí cómo lo hiciste. Fuera de eso, espero que con mi muerte, puedas recuperar todo lo que perdiste de tu reino y empieces desde el principio con trabajo duro. Estoy seguro de que tu pueblo te ayudará si tú haces lo mismo por ellos. Espero que algún día recapacites y te des cuenta de que las mujeres no son un objeto de entretenimiento que puedes usar y desechar cuando se te antoje, y sepas apreciarlas mejor.

Vaike: A pesar de que te falla un poco la memoria al momento de cargar tu hacha para las batallas, tu título como el Maestro te lo mereces con mucha razón. Eres paciente y perseverante cuando se trata de enseñar a los nuevos reclutas a cómo moverse en el campo de batalla. Espero que sigas siendo un buen ejemplo para tus alumnos y así dejes de ser tan orgulloso y cambies a ser más humilde.

Stahl: Quizás no hayas destacado mucho en el ejército, pero así está bien, para que no tengas más de lo que mereces. No todo en esta vida es comer y ya está, debes apreciar todo lo que te rodea para que así tengas un verdadero propósito por el que seguir viviendo.

Miriel: A pesar de que estabas más centrada en tus investigaciones sobre descubrir los secretos del mundo, tu destreza usando la magia es incomparable. Espero que algún día logres descubrir algo tan grande de lo que puedas sentirte orgullosa de demostrar al mundo.

Sumia: Es hora de dejar de vivir en un mundo de fantasía y pretender que eres alguien mejor. No me gustaría ver que la Sumia que conocí finge ser otra persona que no es. Así estás bien y espero que nunca cambies. Lo único que te pido, es que tengas más cuidado al caminar, y si es posible, cambia tu calzado.

Kellam: He descubierto la razón por la que la gente no te ve, y es porque tu armadura cubre todo tu cuerpo y la luz del sol hace que se refleje de tal forma de que parece que eres invisible. Si quieres destacar, deberías cambiarla y así la gente te tomará en cuenta.

Donnel: A pesar de que eres un granjero cuando te conocí, has logrado avances impresionantes que nunca esperaba. Espero que algún día uses para bien todo lo que aprendiste cuando aprendiste como mercenario, y también cuando te entrenaste como un guerrero, para que regreses a tu aldea con la frente en alto como todo un campeón.

Lon'zu: Te agradezco que me hayas enseñado que los soldados de Regna Ferox son los mejores en todo el continente. Si te mantienes así como estás, quizás puedas incluso superar a Basilio y Flavia. Solo espero que algún día se te quite esa ginefobia que tienes para que así puedas formar una familia y seas feliz.

Ricken: Un verdadero hombre no necesita crecer y tener un cuerpo adulto para que lo respeten. Todos tenemos nuestro momento para desarrollarnos y madurar, así que no te preocupes y espera pacientemente a que llegue de forma natural. Es normal que tus padres se preocupen por ti, porque eres muy importante para ellos y por eso deberías visitarlos cuando acabe la guerra, para que sepan lo orgullosos que deberían estar, no solo porque su hijo sobrevivió en la guerra, sinó porque regresó a casa como todo un hombre hecho y derecho.

Maribelle: Primero quisiera pedirte perdón por provocar que hicieras el ridículo cuando te enseñé a usar ese argot que usan las personas comunes que no son de la nobleza. Quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí, quería ser tu amigo, y por eso te enseñaba lo que tú llamabas "lenguaje de plebeyo", no porque quería que hables así, sino porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo para llevarnos mejor y ser muy buenos amigos. Si llego a morir, espero poder descansar en paz sabiendo que alguna vez fui tu mejor amigo.

Palne: Quizás sea muy tarde para esto, pero quisiera pedirte perdón por lo que pasó con tu especie, que ahora está al borde de la extinción. Debiste haber pasado por mucho sufrimiento cuando masacraron a tus amigos y familia, aún así, te admiro porque saliste adelante, e incluso demostraste que los humanos y los taguel pueden coexistir de nuevo, cuando te casaste con Vaike. Me hubiera gustado conocer más sobre tu especie, y te agradezco por decir que mi guiso de zanahorias te gustaba y era lo mejor que habías probado, a pesar de que a los demás ni siquiera se atrevían a olerlo. En mi tienda, dejé un libro de recetas con platillos hechos con zanahorias. Es para ti.

Gaius: debes tener cuidado con ese consumo exagerado de azúcar y dulces porque puede ser perjudicial para tu salud. También, espero que reflexiones y dejes por las buenas tus actividades delictivas y seas un buen hombre para la sociedad. Incluso, te aseguro que si abres una dulcería o una pastelería, te irá mejor que si sigues como ladrón.

Cordelia: No debes dejar que las cosas del pasado te afecten toda la vida. Eres una persona muy valiosa y debes apreciar los talentos que posees porque ya quisieran muchas mujeres ser como tú. Por eso, también te ganaste toda mi admiración y respeto, y espero que sigas siendo la misma genio que conocí en vida, y con tu talento, no solo ayudes en el campamento, sino que sirvas de modelo y ejemplo para las personas que quieren superarse y llegar a ser como tú.

Nowi: Te devuelvo tu piedra brillante, ahora como un recuerdo de que alguna vez fuimos amigos. También espero que sepas aprovechar todo lo nuevo que te enseñé y nunca lo olvides, para que me tengas presente en tu memoria si yo ya no estoy en este mundo.

Gregor: Te agradezco por haberme salvado ese día que me picó ese milpiés en el tobillo, y por ese remedio casero para la garganta, pero no me gustó eso de que querías cobrarme por aparecer en mi sueño, que más bien era una pesadilla. Solo espero que ese horrible recuerdo no me atormente si llego a morir, porque no podría descansar en paz. Fuera de bromas, creo que una persona con un gran conocimiento y experiencia como tú, debería compartirla con los más jóvenes del campamento, pero sin cobrar, porque el conocimiento debe ser libre y para todos.

Libra: Muchas gracias por regalarme aquel cuadro tan hermoso que pintaste el otro día. Y aunque se haya estropeado, seguiré conservando su imagen desde el fondo de mi corazón. Espero que algún día compartas tu talento artístico con el mundo cuando acabe la guerra, para que tus pinturas llenen de alegría a las personas afectadas para que así puedan estar en paz y sus corazones estén curados de las heridas de la guerra.

Tharja: No sé cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí, y quizás nuestro primer encuentro fue como "amor a primera vista" para ti. Agradezco el detalle de que me confesaras tus sentimientos, pero tu forma de expresarlo me hacía sentir incómodo, sobre todo cuando me seguías a todos lados como si fueras mi sombra. Incluso mientras me bañaba o dormía podía sentir tu siniestra presencia. Hasta cuando te pedí que seas una persona normal me sentía incómodo, pero aún así me hubiera gustado que nos llevemos mejor. Si hubieses sido diferente, quizá las cosas hubieran cambiado. Solo espero que no te desquites con Noire y Henry por no haberme casado contigo, y que juntos formen una gran familia.

Olivia: Debajo de mi cama hay una pequeña caja de madera con todos mis ahorros que junté desde que me uní a los Custodios. Quédatela para que tengas un buen avance para poder construir ese teatro que siempre soñaste. Me gustaría estar en primera fila para verte bailar, aunque no sea físicamente, mi espíritu estará ahí, asistiendo a todas tus actuaciones.

Zelcher: Aunque no haya funcionado la cita a ciegas que preparé para Minerva, por lo menos me iré tranquilo sabiendo que tú sí conseguiste pareja. Aún así, quiero que sepas que fue agradable pasar todo ese tiempo contigo, porque así aprendí cosas nuevas sobre los Wyvern que no sabía. Estoy seguro de que Minerva también encontrará a su pareja ideal, solo hay que tener paciencia y perseverancia, y todo se resolverá.

Henry: Sin ofender, eres una persona muy misteriosa y algo bizarra en el sentido de querer ganar la guerra, con esas ideas locas que tienes en la mente. Lo que me sorprendió, fue que eres demasiado obediente, acatando órdenes al pie de la letra sin protestar, como la vez en que te dije que no hagas invocar resurrectos para que peleen por nosotros en la guerra, y no solo eso, sino que te adelantaste a proteger una aldea, salvando a muchos inocentes a pesar de estar en desventaja. Solo espero que dejes esa obsesión enfermiza por los cadáveres y la sangre, porque no me gustaría ver a Noire convertida en monstruo desde el más allá. Hablando de eso, si llego a morir, ¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de revivirme, porque te conozco y eres capaz de convertirme en un resurrecto!

Anna: Debes saber que el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad ni el amor, y espero que algún día reflexiones sobre ésto, porque en la vida, no todo lo que brilla es oro. También, quisiera disculparme por no haberte dado tu regalo de cumpleaños ensu momento. Y sí me acordé de ti. Tu regalo está en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio. Es un collar de plata, y espero que te guste.

Say'ri: Muchas gracias por haberme contado todas esas maravillosas historias sobre Chon'sin, y me hubiera gustado visitarlo cuando termine la guerra, pero me conformaré con que puedas restaurar tu país a como era antes. Espero que sepas gobernar como debe ser, para que así hagas sentir orgulloso a tu hermano.

Tiki: Te agradezco por decirme que cuando me veías te recordaba al legendario rey Marth, aunque ni siquiera nos parecíamos en lo más mínimo. El poco tiempo que pasé contigo fue maravilloso, y me hubiera gustado conocernos mejor y saber más historias sobre tus años de juventud. Quiero que sepas que ahora no estarás sola, porque tienes a los reinos de Ylisse, Regna Ferox y Chon'sin que siempre te apoyarán en todo momento, y si eso no es suficiente, mi espíritu estará contigo para acompañarte siempre.

Basilio: La verdad, cuando me contabas tus aventuras de tus años de juventud, te tenía envidia. Y todos esos secretos que me contaste al oído me los llevaré a la tumba. Gracias por aconsejarme de ser más sociable y pasar más tiempo afuera que adentro de mi tienda. Se nota que en Regna Ferox deben de estar de fiesta si tienen a un Kan como tú. Te agradezco por depositarme tu confianza, a pesar de que en algunos momentos pensabas dos veces antes de ejecutar las estrategias que yo preparaba.

Flavia: Muchas gracias por haberme ofrecido la vacante para estratega en Regna Ferox, pero no podía aceptar, ya que mi hogar pertenece a Ylisse y para Chrom soy como un hermano que siempre cuida de él en todo momento. Como tú misma dijiste, cuando acabe la guerra, tu reino no necesitará un estratega, y yo rezaré desde el más allá para que sea realidad.

A todos los chicos que vinieron del futuro: les pido perdón con todo mi corazón por haber provocado ese horrible futuro del que vinieron, y por todas las pérdidas que tuvieron. Quizá sea demasiado tarde, pero ahora que están aquí, espero que algún día me perdonen por todo. Me duele en el alma saber que yo soy el causante de la destrucción de su mundo, y para enmendar mis errores debo dar mi vida, para evitar que ese siniestro futuro se cumpla.

Por último, me gustaría dedicar mis últimas palabras a mi familia que acababa de formar.

Lucina: Quiero que sepas que me alegró mucho haberte conocido, y por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo el día que te casaste conmigo. Quizá no llegue a conocer a mi hija Linfan, y me refiero a la que viene en camino, pero me conformaré con que no herede la sangre de Grima y solo sea una niña normal. Cuídala y dale todo el amor que merece. Por último, si algún día pienso morir, prefiero que me mates tú, con tus propias manos. Te amo Lucina, y gracias por todo.

Linfan: Si yo ya no estoy en éste mundo, te dejo mi puesto como la nueva estratega de los Custodios de Ylisse. Eso quiere decir que también te dejo mi tienda con todo lo necesario para tu nuevo puesto. Si algún día los bandidos o resurrectos que queden vuelven a amenazar la paz de Ylisse, no estarás sola. Ya sabrás qué hacer, porque todo lo que te enseñé te servirá. Estoy seguro. Te quiero mucho, hija mía, y gracias por venir a verme.

Ahora, quiero que sepan que, si algún día llego a morir, me gustaría que sea a manos de mi amada Lucina para así poder acabar con mi sufrimiento y terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra. Si hubiera algún método para llenar una arma con la energía de Grima, la usaría para acabar con mi propia vida, y así, ambos moriríamos. Fue un placer haberlos conocido y haber pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida con ustedes. Cuídense mucho y que Naga los bendiga." -

Al terminar de leer la carta, Chrom empezó a llorar por un rato y luego dijo.

\- Lo siento por eso. No pude contenerme. Y bien, con esto termina ésta ceremonia. Ahora, solicito la ayuda de algunos de ustedes para proceder a enterrar a nuestro amigo. -

A pesar de que el ataúd estaba vacío, ya que el cuerpo del estratega se desvaneció en una nube oscura, Chrom quiso hacer un entierro simbólico, para recordar que ahí fue donde murió. Chrom, Frederick, Vaike, Lon'zu, Gregor y Gaius bajaron lentamente el ataúd a su fosa, mientras Kellam lo sostenía con una cuerda. Cuando ya estaba abajo, las chicas se acercaron para lanzarle flores mientras lloraban sin parar. Al final, Owain, Íñigo, Laurent, Yarne, Brady y Gerome procedieron a colocar la tierra sobre el ataúd hasta cubrirlo por completo. Al terminar, los Custodios se fueron retirando uno por uno, no sin antes dejar un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de su amigo caído. Al final, solo Lucina y Linfan se quedaron ahí, abrazando la fría y dura lápida en la que estaba escrita lo siguiente.

Aquí yace el hombre que cambió el destino e hizo del futuro un lugar mejor.

Descanse en paz.

Ouryuu


End file.
